The invention relates to a pipe coupling for connecting two pipe ends having two coupling parts implemented as a male part and a female part which are partially mated, at least one annular groove having an inserted seal being provided in the contact region on the outer side of the male part and/or the inner side of the female part, and the male part comprising an outer annular tab and the female part comprising a shoulder enclosed by a coupling clip in a form-fit manner when the pipe coupling is closed.
Such pipe couplings have been known for a long time and are used to releaseably fasten individual pipes in order to create pipeline systems (DE 41 05 206 C2). Here the axial connection is not made by means of a screw joint, but in a form- and force-fit manner by means of coupling clips also known in their own right. These coupling clips can be released quickly and so enable simple fitting and removal of pipeline systems equipped with such pipe couplings.
Since the known coupling clips always require both pipe ends in order to achieve a secure fit, the pipes and coupling clips must be marketed and transported separately. It is theoretically conceivable to apply a coupling clip to just one pipe end, but only with axial play, and so damage can occur during transport.